If I could
by Sunshine Green
Summary: Trunks had to move to Planet Vegeta, and leave his love, Marron. One Shot


This is my first fanfic EVER! I would love to hear some reviews...even bad ones. here it is.

* * *

The Warlock's Wife

Prologue

Marron sat on a bench waiting for Trunks. She would turn 13 tomorrow, and he wouldn't be there to celebrate her. He was moving to the planet Vegeta, to become prince.

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

His father, Vegeta, had used the dragon balls to resurrect his home planet, of same name. Why was it that saiyans called everything Vegeta? Stupid saiyans. stupid Vegeta and stupid boyfriend Trunks. She felt so alone.

_If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
_

And then Trunks came running, with a hand, waving in the air.

Her 18-year old boyfriend's muscular body were sweating a lot. He'd properly ran from the other side of the city.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _

He tried to kiss her, but she was sad and she tried to hold back her tears. He pressed her carefully in to his chest, and comforted her. She started to cry against his chest.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days_

"Why can't you just stay!" She cried. "Why? Why do you have to go? You could live with me and my parents! Or you could find a apartment, you're old enough to move out!"

"I'll wish that to." He almost cried himself. "But it's not only because of my parents, it's also my obligations to the people, as prince. I can't just run from them! Even how much I wished to."

_If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
_

They sat down in grass, just crying. Felled each other presence. Just knowing how much the would miss. Thinking about the life that were about to take a whole new direction. "Here I got a present for you." He said and took a little box, from his pocket. " Don't open it before I'm gone."

"Ah, Trunks, you shouldn't have. I haven't got anything for you!"

"It doesn't matter." He kissed her neck and the laid back on the grass.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"I'll better get going." He said sadly. "The others are waiting for me." He stood up and was ready to run when she stood up and kissed him. He kissed her back in a long, intimate kiss. The he ran off crying.

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_

She sad a little time for herself. She was already missing him. She started to unpack the gift he'd gave to her. Inside the box there was a little gold-heart with there pictures in. Then something came to her mind. She loved him. she didn't care if her parents would get angry. She could just take with Trunks to Vegeta!

"TAXI!" she yelled.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked.

"The Hoi Poi Factory, quick!" She answered. She hoped she didn't come too late. She would go to hell for this guy. But if she came too late, she would never have the chance. The taxi stopped in front of the Hoi Poi Factory. She laid a hundred yen at the seat an rushed into the backyard of the factory. But too late the spaceship was already two meters over ground.

"No stop it!" She yelled, but no one could hear her.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Trunks took a last look on the planet, he grew up on. And there she was. His big love, Marron. But the next second the flied away, to outer space. Away to his new life, without her.

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

* * *

_

So what do you think? PLEASE write back... 


End file.
